pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Chapter Bosses
In the Sewers, Prison and Caves the mini-bosses that spawn are now randomly selected each time out of a list of three or two different bosses. They’re different in each game, so the players should always be prepared for all possibilities when entering these floors. Like Sprouted, the Sewers mini-bosses all drop the Sokoban 1 journal page, the Prison mini-bosses the Sokoban 2 journal page and the Tome of Mastery, and the Mining Caves mini-bosses the Sokoban 3 journal page and Dwarf King the Sokoban 4 journal page. Apart from the Dwarf King, they don't drop gold, but artifacts or other rare items. Sewers Mini-Bosses (Floor 5) Sewer Goo Renamed from Goo, but behaves the same as Sprouted’s Goo. Mini Goos are also renamed to Poison Goos, and the Sewer Goo doesn't drop a Bloodlust Chainsaw any more. Instead, it has a 80% to drop a Mr. Destructo and a 20% chance to drop a Violet Upgrade Item (upgrade goo). Like Sprouted, it applies Caustic Ooze, and the Poison Goos poison and root the hero. Sewer Heart A sewers boss version of the Rot Heart from Shattered Pixel Dungeon's rotberry quest. Unlike the Rot Heart, it can teleport around and spawn extra Sewer Lashes (which don't move but cause a crippled debuff). In addition to spewing Toxic Gas on hit, it has a charge-up laser attack similar to those of Shattered's Evil Eyes, both in how long it must charge up before shooting, and in deadliness. Those without caution can easily find themselves one-shot by this powerful attack. In addition to that, the Sewer Heart will teleport away from the player from time to time. On death, it drops always a seed or nut and has a 20% chance to drop a Rotberry Seed. Plague Doctor Borrowed from Remixed Pixel Dungeon, he is perhaps the most dangerous out of these three, as this boss is the only one to have different phases. At first, he simply faces the hero in melee combat while providing him/her with randomly selected healing, attack up, defense up, and speed up. It can be advisable to let him hit you a couple times, so you can use these buffs against him and make the trickier phases a little easier. However, throughout the battle, it repeatedly summons Shadow Rats that can cause a long-lasting Attack Down debuff after hitting the hero. The Plague Doctor also moves around quickly. When its health is reduced to 75%, it begins phase 2 where it releases various gases like Dark Gas that blinds the hero, Confusion Gas, Toxic Gas, and sometimes Paralytic Gas, all while fleeing the player. Players should save up charges of their Jump Shoes and any limited-use range items like wands or missiles, so they don’t need to waste time chasing the Plague Doctor through all of these gases. Phase 3 begins when its health is reduced below 50%, and ends the Plague Doctor’s fleeing. Instead, it opts to attack the hero, now being able to cause him/her to bleed with its attacks. Then, when its health is reduced below 25%, it can gain the Attack Up and Defense Up buffs for 10 turns when it attacks, making it incredibly dangerous to fight up close. It's usually best to take out the Plague Doctor as fast as possible, before too many Shadow Rats can be spawned, as the barrage can easily become relentless and fatal. That being said, at the same time, extreme caution must be taken, especially at the end of the fight, as the Plague Doctor’s abilities can overwhelm heroes in a wide variety of ways. Leaving a level up pet to beat him (as pets are immune to all of his debuffs and gases), with the hero staying in the background is probably the best tactic with this boss. On death, he has a 20% chance to drop an Alchemist's Toolkit, and a 80% chance to drop a random potion. Prison Mini-Bosses (Floor 10) All three bosses are located in a different, bigger arena, in comparison to Sprouted, with more walls in it. Tank It resembles a clay giant. The simplest of the three bosses, it knocks back the hero, paralyzing him/her when he/she hits a wall, randomly explodes destroying walls, can cause vertigo, and upon defeat drops a potion of Toxic Gas (like zombies in Prison also do - the game message describes the Tank as undead). Tengu Similar to Sprouted, with same attack but also causes the Locked and Silence debuffs. On death, regular dungeon Tengu has 20% chance to drop a Master Thieves' Armband and 80% to drop shurikens. Additionally, the version of Tengu in the Hideout (floor 36) is the same with Sprouted, apart from the fact that he has also a very high dodge ability, so the hero should better visit the Hideout after he/she reaches a rather high level, or with many upgraded battle wands, if the player doesn’t want the battle to last forever. He drops always an Adamant Ring and from 1900 to 4000 gold. Like Sprouted, the Rat King has also a hidden room there with good loot like Mr. Destructos, phase pitchers, gold etc. Prison Warden This boss is very versatile, with a variety of attacks like planting harmful plants and throwing seeking bombs. His attacks pull or knock the player back and forth, he gets the Glass Shield buff that greatly reduces the player's attack and also causes Crippled, Vertigo and Weakened (-2 Strength) debuffs to the Hero. On death, he may drop Ethereal Chains. Mining Caves Mini-Bosses (Floor 15) DM-300 It is exactly the same with Sprouted, with the only minor difference being that it is not the mob that exlusively drops the Cape of Thorns anymore. Instead it drops a Norn/Magic Stone. ''Spider Queen '' She is borrowed from Remixed Pixel Dungeon and has rather similar behavior with her equivalent there, but she is adapted to a spouted-styled gameplay. Her only attack is poisoning the hero and fleeing while the poison effect lasts, like the cave spinners do in caves, but at the same time spider nests spawn, produce a rooting cloud around them and hatch different types of spider minions: Spider Golders (have a defence up buff and produce confusion and locking gas), Spider Jumpers (produce slowing gas) and Spider Minders (produce blinding gas). All spider minions drop mystery meat. After the Spider Queen is defeated, she might drop a Robot DMT artifact and all the spider nests die, but not the spiders that had already been hatched. Dwarven Metropolis Mini-Boss (Dwarf King - floor 20) It is the only mini-boss fight that is left in SPS-PD with only one option. The Dwarf King fight is very similar to Sprouted, with three minor differences that have some importance though: a) the Dwarf Liches that spawn after the Dwarf King is beaten are much stronger and have much higher defense and evasion than Sprouted, b) the Dwarf King tomb can be destroyed before the Dwarf Liches die, so if the hero has the means to paralyze them for some time (for example, an Eye of Skadi) the second part of the fight can end very quickly, c) the Armor Kit reward is renamed to Skill Kit, and after it is applied, it does not transform an armor to Epic Armor, but creates an item that looks like the familiar epic armor of each class from Vanilla and other mods and has its name, has a class specific ability, but does not get equipped. Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon